


Homophone

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fever, Get Well Card, Sick Character, Sickfic, confusing language, homophones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Patton is sick and the others take care of him. Virgil has made him a nice "Get Well Card." that Patton for some reason won't show Logan.





	Homophone

Poor Patton was unwell.

The other sides had been trying to do their best to take care of him. But he had a terrible fever. And it seemed that nothing but bed rest and drinking fluids was going to help. They were just going to have to wait until Patton’s body was able to break the fever.

So, the sides just focused on making sure Patton was as comfortable as possible, supplying him with drinks, a cool wet cloth for his forehead and making sure he changed into fresh nightshirts if he sweated too much.

But Logan was very curious about something extra Virgil had done for Patton.

Virgil had made him a “Get Well Soon” card. Every time Patton read the card he would start giggling.

Logan wanted to know what was so funny but Patton wouldn’t let him read the card! Logan had asked him, but Patton always hastily held it away from him, “Oh um don’t worry about it Logan, you um probably wouldn’t like it.”

Logan found this very confusing – what wouldn’t he like about a “Get Well Card?” – obviously the card itself could do nothing to alleviate Patton’s fever but from Logic’s understanding it was the thought that counts – right?

Later that afternoon Logan went into Patton’s room to bring him a fresh glass of water while the others were still downstairs. Patton was asleep. The card was sitting on the bedside table – unguarded.

Logan briefly wondered if this was a breach of privacy but was too curious to let that stop him. He picked up Patton’s card and opened it.

Inside it read: **I heard you weren’t feeling well. There, their, they’re.**

Logan read the message over again one more time. Then let out a pained groan and clutched his forehead. Patton stirred from his light sleep at the sound of Logan moaning.

“Logan are you alright?” asked Patton in a concerned voice reaching out to him.

“…no.” replied Logan, “I-I feel a headache coming on.”

“Oh no Logan – there, their. They’re their.”

 “Oh, Patton please _don’t_ ”

 


End file.
